


Take This Knife and Twist it

by orphan_account



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Bloodplay, F/F, Implied Kidnapping, Rape/Non-con Elements, Stockholm Syndrome, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 03:49:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21172934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Pinkamena decides to play with her little toy, you.PLEASE READ THE TAGS. DON'T READ THIS IF YOU ARE SENSITIVE TO ANY OF THE THINGS I HAVE TAGGED FOR THIS.





	Take This Knife and Twist it

The soft drip of water was a familiar sound to you at this point. So tired, so used to being stuck in a dark, damp, and bloody basement. You were numb to it now, numb to the fear that should be coursing through your veins, the fear that faded away as weeks turned into months. Desensitized.

The word finally hit you as you let a small sound of joy escape from your lips. The sound of water droplets had numbed your thoughts for so long that you had long forgotten that you could make noise. A noise that was one of joy instead of pain. Pain that only made you come to your senses once again until the next time you were chained to a pipe as you are now. You remember having been so perturbed by the leaky pipe, but it was now just a form of dull stimulus for you. Nothing more, nothing less. The only thing that could strike emotion into you now was the oh so familiar creaking of a wooden hatch opening. 

It was as though the devil could read minds as that very noise that terrified you echoed in the forgotten basement. Your pupils dilated, fear having found its place in your hollow life once more as pink hooves clopped down the slowly rotting staircase. The slow encroach could be likened to that of a predator as the flat maned pony approached.

Though you would refuse to grant her the pleasure of hearing you say it, you could never forget her name, Pinkamena Diane Pie. Her sky-blue eyes and smirk were something that sparked anger in you now that you had been trapped with her for so long. The gentle sway of her mane was contrast to the wicked look on her face, one that showed that she had special plans for you today. 

Your suspicions weren't immediately confirmed of course. Your eyes darted around her figure, only causing her smirk to widen ever so slightly. She had a few knives and scalpels with her, but you couldn't tell what could be in the bag she had brought with her today. A new way to torture and torment your bloodied and broken body maybe?

"See something you like?" She spoke, her chipper voice laced with both a seductive and a threatening tone. 

"No. Not at all." Your gaze was cast downwards, away from her figure. 

A cackle was earned from your display of disgust for the mare. It made you feel inferior, so undermined in the eyes of your captor. Even when you still had the energy and life in you to fight, she always found a way to make you feel small. Much like she was about to do now as you noticed an ever familiar sheen of a well sharpened blade. She admired her reflection on it, a loving expression plastered on her face as it quickly contorted into one of deviance. Expectant, you struggled in your restraints before freezing. 

Your body was quickly made paralyzed as she injected something into you, something that you hadn't seen her take out due to your flailing around. The murky air began to cloud your vision. Ah, it wasn't the air. You were passing out. 

The next time your eyes had opened, you were in a significantly brighter room. You hissed, nearly biting your tongue in surprise as you had to let your eyes slowly adjust. A liberty that was not granted to you due to a pair of hooves forcing your eyelids open.

"Come on dear, take it all in. All the light. Ah~" There seemed to be affection in her voice, but it was all too muddied by the fact that your eyes were in pain, "You should be thankful I'm letting you feel it."

It hurt. You needed to blink, you needed her to let go of your eyelids, not pull on them so hard. The light still hurt to look at, something that wasn't a gift to your eyes. It was certainly pleasant to once again feel it, but it was anything but to have it forced upon you. You wanted to protest, tell her to stop it, but you found yourself unable to due to having a ball gag in your mouth.

You whined, squirming as you finally took in your surroundings. You could feel the soft and cushioned bed which you were laid upon. You could also feel the restraints against your hooves, keeping them nice and spread out across the bed. The more you realized what situation you were in, the more you realized what was going to happen.

Your eyes widened in panic as the knife from earlier was finding its way down to your chest. You whimpered, drool dripping from your mouth as she left small cuts long your cheeks, jaw, and neck. Nothing was deep enough to do damage, but you certain felt a tinge of pain as well as the feeling of fresh blood slowly sliding from the small cuts. 

Your pain was only met with laughter from Pinkamena. The walls allowed it to bounce and echo around the room, almost as if to torment you more with her torturous methods of madness. As much as the laughter and small cuts bothered you, it was nothing next to the pain of having the knife cut deep into the space between two of your ribs. Hot tears rolled down your face as a strangled yell tried to claw its way out of your mouth, only to be restricted by the gag. Your pain was immense, but not nearly as strong as your panic as you noticed the blush that had spread along Pinkamena's face.

"Yes, like that love." Her breath was hot on your chest, her tongue running slowly along your wound. 

It only hurt more. Oh god, it hurt so much more. The tongue dug itself in every now and again, almost as though she were trying to savor every last bit of blood her deep cut could provide. You didn't doubt this theory, but your pained thought process was interrupted by another deep cut. Another, another, and another. As many as she could weave across your body without killing you. Tear stains painted your face as your chest carefully rose and fell with your shaky breaths. It was painful to breathe and even more painful to have that thing inside you.

The strap-on she had chosen was too big, too painful. She had to have known you were a virgin, especially when she saw the fresh blood seep from your now violated sex. However, the pink mare likely didn't care. If anything, she just moaned at the sight of it, sinking deeper into you. 

Her slow and monotonous thrusts were slowly breaking you, spreading you wider and wider just for her. She muttered praise and hate for you, uncertain of her own emotions. It started to feel good, which was the worst part about it. The friction from her movements and the stretch of your insides started to tempt you into moaning into your gag. You didn't want to, you wanted to cry out in pain, but your body wanted to express its desire, you were uncertain of your own feelings. 

Your body and the sensations it was feeling had decided to take the reigns in your moment of weakness as it forced out a moan. This noise of appreciation and pleasure did not go unnoticed by your captor, as she seemed to have found it oh so much more reason to keep going. The bed began to rock, causing the floor-boards to creak. Her laughter echoed in your ears, her own soft moans mixed in with the piercing sound. As she kept going, you felt a knot build up, begging for release.

You tried with every bone and muscle in your body to hold it back, to stop it from happening. You couldn’t let her win; however, as the bed was rocked one more time you both had reached your end. Sweat glistened on both of your bodies, evident of the energy the act had taken out of both of you. You could only breathe through your nostrils due to Pinkamena’s reluctance to remove your gag. Shaky and sorrowful breaths were coupled with her calm ones. Pinkamena decided to collapse onto your bloodied and broken body after a few more breaths to collect herself. She was held you in her arms, having clung herself to you to feel your every movement and breath. 

You were stuck there, without a drip, only breathing now. Her breathing. She was the only thing that brought some sense of emotion and feeling into you, that broke the numbing emptiness you felt without her. Without her, you realized, you felt nothing but loneliness and the want to escape. She at least sparked a fire within you, something to make you want to live. An emotion that could be mistaken for love, the will to survive. However, your mind had been so broken and twisted after so many months of endless torture that the thought had began to flip. You were struck with the realization that you were falling prey to her sick and twisted game of love.


End file.
